Ring-type opening tabs are found on many varieties of canned goods. Initially limited to the soft-drink industry, their use has spread to many other species of canned foods consumed where special opening utensils might be unavailable.
However, such ring-type opening tabs pose opening problems for certain individual consumers. Thus, men with stubby fingers, women with long nails, or male and female nail biters, have a problem in inserting their fingers beneath the ring, a prerequisite to its removal. Also, since minimum amount of properly directed force must be exerted, some portion of the public, such as young children and the elderly, may possess insufficient manual dexterity or strength to remove the tabs.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a can opener for ring-type opener tabs which produce sufficient mechanical advantage to reduce the opening force required.
It is a further object of this invention to provie a can opener for ring-type opener tabs which allows all users, whether man, woman, or child, and regardless of nail shape and size, to open pop-top cans.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become clear from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.